1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card connectors, and more particularly to a card connector having a control integrated circuit (IC) therein, which requires less installation space.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,529 discloses a card connector, which has two accommodation portions for receiving different kinds of cards , i.e. multimedia card (MMC), secure digital (SD), and smart media (SM). The card connector includes two accommodation portions for receiving different kinds of cards with different external shapes and different contact pads to be inserted into the card connector from one and the same card insertion slot. A plurality of copper strips are provided inside the housing of the card connector for contacting contact pads of an inserted memory card, and are extended to a rear side of the card connector for connecting external circuit means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,605 discloses a PC card connector and its structure.
While using the aforesaid memory card connector via the aforesaid PC card connector, the memory card connector is installed inside the PC card connector, and then a control IC loaded printed circuit board (PCB) is connected to the memory card and positioned inside the PC card connector. The internal space of the PC card connector must be sufficient to accommodate the memory card connector and the control IC loaded PCB.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a card connector, which requires less installation space.
To achieve the foregoing object of the present invention, the card connector is composed of a housing, a plurality of contact pins, a plurality of lead wires, and a control IC. The housing includes an open base frame, which is bonded with two PCBs at top and bottom sides thereof and is provided with two receiving open chambers defined between the open base frame and the two PCBs for accommodating different cards. Each of the PCBs has a circuit pattern and a plurality of slots. Each of the contact pins has an end connected to circuits of the PCBs and is partially received in the slots of the PCBs and are electrically connected to the circuits of the PCBs. The control IC is installed in one of PCBs and is electrically connected to the circuits of the same printed circuit board.